1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical tools, and more particularly pertains to an improved arterial bypass tool for use by vascular surgeons performing arterial bypass operations. The conventional method of performing a bypass operation to replace an occluded artery in the leg of a patient requires an incision to be made along the entire length of the occluded artery. This invasive procedure requires as many as 300 stitches and increases the possibility of infection and other complications which prolong patient recovering. In order to overcome this problem, the present invention provides an arterial bypass tool which allows a bypass operation to be performed utilizing only small entrance and exit incisions. This results in a reduction of the stitches required to approximately to 16 to 20, resulting in a reduction of complications and an appreciably expedited recovery. Additionally, the arterial bypass tool and procedure of the present invention allow a great reduction in the operating time and resultant medical expenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of surgical tools are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a surgical tool is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,982, which issued to H. Scott on Dec. 17, 1935. This patent discloses a urethral catheter which includes a tubular sheath through which an elongated insertion member is passed. The insertion member terminates in a radiused tapered tip which is entirely insertable within the tubular sheath. U.S. Pat. No. 2,221,138, which issued to F. Hendrickson on Nov. 12, 1940, discloses a filiform guide for use in exploring and treating strictures in various body organs. U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,178, which issued to P. Hilzinger on Sept. 22, 1959, discloses a surgical control device for controlling a surgical implement within a body passage. The device includes a bendable tubular guide having a control member insertable therethrough. U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,913, which issued to R. Swenson on May 2, 1967, discloses a catheter guiding forceps for controlling movement of a tubular catheter within the trachea of a patient. U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,949, which issued to T. Fogarty on Oct. 4, 1988, discloses a catheter having a lumen which extends along most of the length catheter and then curves outwardly to terminate in a port for the passage of guide wires and catheters through the lumen into branch arteries. The device is designed for surgical procedures for diagnosing and treating occluded arteries.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to surgical tools, none of these devices disclose an arterial bypass tool and method of use for performing an arterial bypass operation utilizing only small entrance and exit incisions. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of surgical tools, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such surgical tools, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.